


Это глупо

by flemern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flemern/pseuds/flemern





	

Буквы на экране монитора плывут, тошнотворно сияют радужным контуром, не складываются в слова.  
Соллукс Каптор трёт пальцами виски. Потом ладонью — лоб. Потом тянет себя за рога, как будто их можно выдернуть из головы. Рога — это пробки, мешающие волнам боли внутри черепа выплеснуться наружу. И если их — р-раз — как из бутылки...  
(это глупо)

АА: не нужно извиняться  
АА: эт0 был не ты  
АА: меня убила вриска  
ТА: два 2наю.  
АА: всё н0рмальн0  
ТА: нет.

Голова у Соллукса болит из-за них, из-за разговоров с маленькой мёртвой девочкой. Маленькой мёртвой Арадией.  
На маленькой мёртвой девочке серая юбка, рваный подол трепещет на ветру, сквозь дыры можно разглядеть ноги. Плавно покачиваются бёдра Арадии, когда она ступает по воздуху. Можно и не переступать, можно просто лететь, но некоторые привычки остаются с тобой навсегда. Шаг, ещё шаг, вот мы и на месте.  
Соллукс глядит в окно на парящую в воздухе Арадию и вспоминает, как она смеялась.  
Неважно, над чем. Может быть, над ним.  
Звонко. В голос.

Мир от Соллукса заслоняет белая пелена. Когда утихает шум в ушах и восстанавливается дыхание, пелена пропадает. Дрожащими пальцами Соллукс нашаривает очки, поднимает их с земли и надевает.  
Я хочу это развидеть, думает Соллукс.  
Лучше бы белая пелена никуда не исчезала.  
Арадия всегда любила склепы и руины, и только что её собственный дом стал тем и другим.  
Соллукс бежит по камням, вытирает рот, он весь в чёртовом липком меду, том самом, который нельзя есть ни в коем случае. За редким исключением. Можно съесть ложечку, если, ох, твою мать-личинку, с неба вдруг будет падать метеорит размером с весь район.  
Съесть, снять очки и жахнуть по метеориту — беспощадно ярким светом глаз.  
Стать героем.  
(это глупо)

Парящая за окном Арадия смотрит прямо на Соллукса, а Соллукс смотрит на её ноги и говорит:  
— Привет.  
Сквозь стекло, конечно, ей ничего не слышно, но Соллукс видит, как Арадия отвечает ему щелчком пальцев.

Воля Вриски сровняла с землёй твой дом, а не мои глаза, _не совсем_ они, догадывается Соллукс.  
Он же не идиот и не сумасшедший, хотя это было бы трудно доказать случайному свидетелю. Весь в пыли и царапинах, измазанный мёдом и припорошенный пылью, похожий на зомби Соллукс осторожно минует уцелевший дверной проём.  
Кажется, это комната Арадии, и вдруг, почему бы и нет — она здесь и всего лишь ранена?  
И не надейся.  
(это глупо)

Спи, означает этот щелчок.  
Соллукс падает на пол и последнее, что он успевает почувствовать перед отключкой — липкая сладость на губах.  
Твою мать-личинку, думает Соллукс.  
В небе, высоко над маленькой мёртвой Арадией, среди галактической темноты, несётся метеорит размером с небольшой город. Умеющие рассчитывать траектории космических полётов поняли бы, куда он летит.  
Маленькая мёртвая девочка не умеет рассчитывать траектории космических полётов, но смотрит вверх и в правильную сторону.

Соллукс стоит на крыше. Он разнёс половину дома, ну хорошо, чуть меньше, но это не важно.  
Арадии, конечно, нигде нет. Соседние дома горят, улицы тоже горят, вспышки расчерчивают небо — в Альтернии сегодня метеоритный дождь. Наверняка взрыв в доме Соллукса приняли за часть общей катастрофы.  
Очень хочется пить, как это обычно бывает, когда наешься сладкого.

ТА: 2кажи мне.  
ТА: я когдва-нибудь 2могу увидеть тебя живой?  
АА: нет

Соллукс держит Арадию за руку — тёплую, почти горячую. Соллукс хочет шагать по воздуху, переставлять ноги, шаг, другой, вот мы и на месте. Но, сжимая руку Арадии, он вынужден просто лететь за ней.  
Всё нормально.  
В ушах свист, Арадия летит быстро, прямо как метеорит. Она живая.  
Постой, просит Соллукс. Он ничего не видит, только темноту. В действительности вокруг него именно она, темнота — и яркое красное пятно в ней. Арадия.  
Они висят посреди огромного пространства, и Арадия, приподнимаясь, обнимает Соллукса за плечи. Очень мягко.  
Умеющие рассчитывать траектории обычно не ошибаются. Из точки икс в точку игрек. Соллукс умеет рассчитывать траектории, но ему не до них, и он наугад пытается поцеловать Арадию в губы.  
(это глупо)  
Она смеётся. Может быть, даже над ним.  
Звонко. В голос.


End file.
